


ABC, 123

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [15]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	ABC, 123

It was an adjustment for Negan to go from sleeping with a few women…to just you. You didn’t jump right into having sex with him, either. Your things were moved into his room, your old one cleared out and made into a ‘classroom’ for Gabby. She still had the playroom, but since they were no longer being used for wives, you figured you’d put them to good use.

Negan had enjoyed watching you figure out what to make the rooms, ignoring how his now ex-wives glared. He didn’t care one bit. He’d worked on gaining your trust, and he intended to keep it.

You were sitting on the floor next to the tiny ‘desk’ that Negan had found, helping Gabby learn her numbers at the moment. “What’s that one?” You smiled at her, pointing to one of the numbers in the Sesame Street book.

Her head tilted to the side, her curly hair up in a ponytail, and her facial expression every bit her father. “ _Three_!” She grinned, looking over at you. “Three bats. Ah ah ah.” She mimicked Count, as you did your best to do the voices for her.

Tickling her sides, you nodded. “Three bats, ah ah ah.” You laughed.

“There’s my girls. I thought Gabby here was supposed to be doing her school work. This looks a lot like playtime to me.” Negan smirked, leaning on the door frame.    

You looked over to him and stuck your tongue out at him. “We’re learning our numbers, and then after lunch, we’re going to work on our letters.” You told him.

He looked so proud as he walked over, crouching on the other side of her. “How about, tomorrow I help you out?” He offered, making Gabby squeal. “Give your mom a break.” His eyes went to you for a moment. “We’ll have it outside and everything. Mom can do the boring stuff.” Negan was teasing you, as you were the one who insisted on trying to do a halfway normal schooling for her.

“Uncle Jack coming, too?” She grinned, hoping that her favorite uncle would be joining them.

Negan chuckled and tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. “I think I can arrange that. Be good for your mom, princess. I’ll see you at lunch.” He kissed her forehead and stood up. “I’ll see you at lunch, too, mom.” He winked before walking out as you chuckled.

* * *

Gabby skipped ahead towards the lunch room, making you wish you had that much energy again. You weren’t over tired, but keeping up with her was a workout and a half. “Uncle Jack!” She grinned, going from a skip to a run.

“Gabs!” He laughed, picking her up. “You’re getting too big for that, kid.” He smiled over towards you. “Y/N. You look like you want a nap.”

“You want to chase her around all day?” You raised an eyebrow at him, chuckling when he shook his head. “Exactly.”

She put her little hands on his face, making her look at him. “We were learning numbers. Like the Count!” She told him excitedly. You listened to her ramble on about everything you’d been learning that morning as the three of you walked the rest of the way to get lunch.

* * *

For her letters, you’d managed to find some chalk shrapnel, and made your way to her playroom. When she stopped, you glanced down at her. “We’re almost there.” You pointed out.

She turned and looked at you, trying very hard to look serious. “Can we draw on the walls? It’s so boring!”

“You want to draw on the walls?” You asked, amused. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Why don’t we go to the playroom and you can draw in there. That’s what that’s for- to get _messy_.”

Gabby started to pout, acting as if she’d cry at any moment. “Please!” She begged.

“What are you telling our daughter no to?” Negan asked, as he passed, making his rounds.

“I want to make the walls pretty!” She beamed, and you knew he’d buckle. “Mommy found chalk!” Holding it up, she waved it at him.

Negan laughed. “Be my guest, princess.”

“Gee, _thanks_.” You sighed.

“Why not teach her how to write her name? I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind that.” He shrugged. “Besides, look around. I think a little chalk isn’t gonna hurt anything. Lighten’ up.” He told you, continuing on his way.


End file.
